La magie d'une vie
by MlleMau
Summary: [Journées mondiales du cœur, du don d'organes et de la vie] Loki vit en exil sur Midgard en tant qu'interne en pédiatrie depuis 2 ans. Angélique, 6 ans, est atteinte d'une malformation cardiaque. Son plus grand rêve est de voir de la magie, mais ses jours semblent compromis...


**La magie d'une vie.**

**Son cœur.**

Le Destin se jouait parfois de nous, et ses conséquences pouvaient être des plus merveilleuses comme des plus désastreuses. Depuis longtemps, Loki avait appris à se méfier des Norns et de leurs lubies.

Après bien des supercheries et des luttes, Loki était de nouveau en fuite. Odin avait récupéré son trône, Thor était revenu à Asgard mais voyageait souvent entre son royaume natal et Midgard, entre son peuple et les Avengers. Après avoir abandonné le trône, il avait fui, qu'importe qu'il soit vu comme un lâche. Au moins ne s'était-il pas fait passé pour mort, cette fois-ci. Cela remontait à 2 ans déjà. Étrangement, il avait choisi Midgard pour s'exiler, peut-être pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de la dernière personne qu'il appréciait, inconsciemment. À vrai dire, il était facile de se dissimuler parmi un peuple aussi indépendant, aussi diversifié. Il n'était pas totalement anormal de croiser une personne ayant un langage très étrange ou une démarche princière, parce qu'il existait un grand nombre d'individus humains voulant se démarquer de la masse par un comportement différent - un démarquage qui n'existait pas à Asgard. Le seul souci venait de la magie, considérée comme surnaturelle, il lui était donc proscrit d'utiliser de trop fortes doses de magie. Même s'il le faisait discrètement et à l'abri des regards, il devait se méfier : ce cher Iron Man avait réussi à créer une sorte de détecteur de magie. Loki avait découvert cette création à ses dépends, la première semaine d'exil.

Durant ces 2 années, le vilain de New York n'avait fais aucun dégâts, n'avait provoqué personne en combat, pas même les Avengers, et était resté caché ; en particulier de Thor. Il demeurait en Europe, sous un autre visage, sous un autre nom, sous un autre passé. Sa construction avait pris du temps, Loki étant obligé d'utiliser de toutes petites quantités de magie à la fois, pour rester invisible. Cependant, il avait réussi à se créer une naissance, des dossiers médicaux, des dossiers scolaires, des pièces d'identités, un compte bancaire, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre sereinement. Lorsqu'il avait cherché un moyen de s'occuper, autrement dit un métier, il avait été intrigué par la médecine de Midgard. Leurs docteurs étaient si différents de leurs guérisseurs. Pendant une année, il s'était renseigné, avait fait des recherches, et étudié sans relâche jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, obtenu lui aussi grâce à un peu de magie. Depuis, il était interne dans un hôpital public, en pédiatrie.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début, de voir de jeunes nourrissons reliés à d'horribles machines, enfermés dans une petite boîte en verre, ne pouvant être portés par leurs parents ; ou les enfants atteints de terribles maladies, comme le cancer, Loki gardait un souvenir très net de Frédérik, 10 ans, amputé d'une jambe. Outre toutes ses actions de cruauté, le Dieu de la malice ne pouvait faire de mal à des enfants, pour en avoir eu lui-même il y a longtemps. Il reconnaissait la difficulté du métier, mais aussi tout le bien que cela pouvait apporter - aussi bien pour ces enfants que pour lui.

La première fois qu'il avait aimé son métier était le jour de sa première intervention chirurgicale à laquelle il avait assisté. Elle était relativement simple mais nécessaire pour la survie de l'enfant. Il avait été chargé d'annoncer la réussite de l'intervention aux parents. Il leur avait fait face, deux mortels angoissés et terrorisés, avait récité des mots simples, et par ceux-ci, avait été à l'origine d'une explosion de joie qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant. La femme l'avait serré dans ses bras, avait enserré de toutes ses forces cet espoir nouveau dans une litanie de remerciements, comme une prêcheuse face à un miracle. À lui, simple interne qui n'avait fait qu'observer - il avait su dès lors la justesse de son choix.

Sa première année d'internat avait apporté quelque chose de nouveau en lui, une empathie qui se réveillait au contact de ces petits mortels, qui lui permettait de guérir ceux qui le guérissait en retour. Il avait redécouvert le concept de famille, en observant ces parents fous d'inquiétudes un temps, puis fous de joie ensuite, ou même fous de tristesse ; ces frères et sœurs aussi, qui restaient là en un soutien silencieux et fort, en une présence indispensable et agréable. Parfois même, il enviait ces enfants au bord de la mort, mais si bien entourés.

Un vendredi, une nouvelle patiente arriva : Angélique, 6 ans, malformation cardiaque. Déjà plusieurs interventions chirurgicales à son actif, et une mère célibataire qui ne semble vivre que pour sa petite fille. Seule solution : une transplantation.  
>Rien qu'à cela, Loki aurait du se méfier - les dons d'organes sont rares, car les donneurs compatibles rares. Pourtant, il n'avait pu se méfier de ces yeux bleus enfantins.<p>

Loki était avec sa titulaire la première fois qu'ils se virent, et celle-ci lui expliqua brièvement son histoire. La mère de la petite s'en occupait seule, travailler sans relâche pour lui trouver des meilleurs soins. Elle avait déménagé après avoir reçu une meilleure offre de travail, et sa fille avait été transférée dans cet hôpital, toujours sur la liste d'attente. La situation était très simple, Angélique était née avec une malformation cardiaque qui, au début, était gérable. Mais en grandissant, l'état de son cœur s'aggravait, le pacemaker devenu inutile et seul un nouveau cœur pouvait la sauver. Une seule chose était à faire : la maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un. Après quelques compliments de sa titulaire qui le voyait comme son meilleur interne, Loki fut chargé du dossier d'Angélique. Elle était dorénavant sa patiente. Pour commencer, il devait rencontrer sa patiente et lui expliquer sa situation. En entrant dans la chambre, il fut tout de suite accueilli par un **« Bonjour Docteur. »** très poli.

La petite avait tout de suite reposé son livre qu'elle lisait avec l'aide de sa mère, et s'était redressée pour s'asseoir convenablement. Autant dire qu'une enfant aussi respectueuse attira sa sympathie. Elle l'écouta attentivement, comme il lui expliquait sa situation avec simplicité et tact. Loki n'aborda pas clairement le temps qui lui restait à vivre, mais il le sous-entendit en ces termes :  
><strong>« Nous espérons te trouver un cœur au plus vite. »<strong>

La réaction fut immédiate, Angélique tourna la tête vers sa mère qui, malgré la difficulté des mots, resta digne. Il semblait que le regard inquiet de l'enfant concernait plus sa mère qu'elle-même. En dépit de son jeune âge, elle comprenait bien l'imminence de son décès, et l'abominable absence que cela allait représenter pour celle-ci. Instantanément, il sut que l'histoire d'Angélique serait tragique.  
>Avant de quitter la chambre, il jeta un œil à son livre, intitulé Contes de Magie.<p>

Loki passait régulièrement dans la Chambre 189, pour surveiller l'état de sa patiente, mais aussi pour lui tenir compagnie quelques minutes. Sa mère était rarement présente, travaillant toute la journée, elle venait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et toujours avec un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Elles lisaient beaucoup toutes les deux, mangeaient parfois quelques gâteaux faits maison, et restaient très proches physiquement. Cela lui rappelait énormément sa propre enfance. À chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, la déchirure se ressentait, celle d'un fils ayant perdu sa mère, celle d'un père ayant perdu son enfant. La petite Angélique, si patiente, si compréhensive, si immobile, si douce, était comme un souvenir tangible de sa petite Hela. Sans qu'il le veuille, Loki s'attachait à cette jeune mortelle.  
>Quelques jours après son arrivée, le Jötunn la trouva seule, dans sa chambre, un regard hurlant silencieusement sa triste solitude. Pour être honnête, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.<p>

**« Bonjour, Angélique. » **Loki lui avait souri, mais elle se contentait de le regarder.  
><strong>« Bonjour, Docteur. Vous venez pour un autre examen ?<br>_ Non. Le service est calme pour le moment, et j'ai bientôt terminé ma journée de travail. Je voulais te tenir compagnie, avant que ta mère n'arrive. » **La petite fille baissa la tête, révélant à Loki qu'il avait vu juste.  
><strong>« Elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir, elle travaille tard. » <strong>se désola-t-elle.

Son Docteur lui tint néanmoins compagnie quelques minutes, ce qui sembla réchauffer son cœur malade, puis il partit.  
>Elle afficha un certain étonnement le soir, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans ses habits civils, après les horaires de visite. Sa vigilance remarqua le livre coloré qu'il tenait à la main, tamponné du logo de la bibliothèque municipale. Le poids qui pesait sur son pauvre cœur s'envola aussitôt, permettant à ses lèvres de se relever en un sourire timide, mais qui ravit Loki plus que n'importe quels mots. Il était revenu en dehors de ses horaires de travail, juste pour la voir, il était allé emprunter un livre, juste pour l'accompagner. Il s'assit un instant sur la chaise à côté du lit, et lui demanda :<br>**« Je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Ai-je eu raison en choisissant un livre parlant de magie ?  
>_ Vous avez beaucoup d'intuition, Docteur ! J'aime beaucoup les histoires de magie. »<strong> le rassura-t-elle.

À ces mots, le médecin fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. Angélique se demanda tout de suite ce qu'il souhaitât lui demander, mais attendit patiemment la question, qui vint finalement rapidement.  
><strong>« Y crois-tu réellement, Angélique ? À la magie ?<br>_ Oui, j'y crois ! La magie existe réellement, Docteur. Je ne sais pas vraiment sous quelle forme mais... Mais elle est réelle, je le sais. C'est juste que, elle est rare sur Terre, et elle fait peur : donc, elle se cache. C'est pour ça qu'on la cache. Je trouve ça très triste, vous savez... »** Elle s'arrêta un instant. **« Est-ce que vous allez me dire que ça n'existe pas, Docteur ? Que c'est idiot de croire à quelque chose qui est surnaturel ? »**

Les quelques secondes de silence l'inquiétèrent. Il ne serait pas le premier à lui expliquer que la magie n'était qu'une invention, mais elle ne voulait pas que son gentil Docteur, qu'elle appréciait, le lui dise. Elle en serait indubitablement blessée. Elle le voyait l'observer avec attention, de ses yeux si vifs qu'il lui semblât que le médecin observait son âme.  
><strong>« Bien sûr que non, nous avons tous besoin de croire en quelque chose. »<strong> lui assura-t-il, ce qui lui valut un autre sourire reconnaissant.  
><strong>« Et vous Docteur, en quoi croyez-vous ? »<strong>

Sa question était innocente, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il paraisse... décontenancé ? Loki s'était tout de suite redressé, bien droit sur sa chaise, rigide. Ses yeux s'était détournés, bien vides sur le décor, perdus. Il ne révéla rien de ses sentiments, elle ne put lire aucune émotion sur son visage, il était là, tel un tableau sans mouvement et sans vie. Il semblait avoir été pris sur l'instant, et le son de sa voix, très faible, la fit sursauter.  
><strong>« J'ai cessé d'y croire... »<strong> avait-il soufflé.

Angélique voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps, son Docteur s'était relevé, un sourire qu'elle devina forcé, pour venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle, sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital. Elle se décala aussitôt pour le laisser s'installer contre ses oreillers. Ses yeux allèrent vite sur le livre ouvert, et elle oublia sa question. De toute façon, éviter toute interrogation était le but de Loki. Ce dernier ne voulait pas parler de choses aussi personnelles et complexes à une jeune mortelle, pour diverses raisons. En premier lieu, cela prendrait beaucoup de temps de décrire des millénaires de vie. En deuxième lieu, cela s'avérerait trop difficile à lui faire comprendre ces histoires de « grandes personnes ». Et en troisième lieu, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Le livre était une excellente diversion.

Le dieu s'efforça de lire lentement, de lui laisser le loisir d'observer les illustrations, et même de modifier sa voix pour les dialogues - ce qui le gêna un moment, avant de se convaincre qu'il était seul avec une enfant de 6 ans qui l'écoutait dans un silence religieux. Le livre n'était pas très long, mais au milieu de sa lecture, il sentit sa patiente s'approchait de lui, et poser sa petite main sur son bras, puis sa tête contre son épaule. Il continua à lire, jusqu'à la fin, pourtant il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'elle le lâche. Il était tard, et la fatigue se lisait sur ce visage en proie à la maladie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Qu'importe la fatigue, la maladie, la douleur, la simple joie de l'enfant d'avoir eu son histoire du soir, était suffisamment belle pour éclairer cette lugubre chambre d'hôpital. Angélique irradiait littéralement de joie, et la brûlure de ses lèvres sur la joue du Jötunn le transperça, alors qu'elle se contentait simplement de le remercier avec un petit sourire de pure douceur.  
>En fermant la porte derrière lui, Loki se demanda vraiment dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré.<p>

Il apprit le lendemain que l'anniversaire de sa patiente aurait lieu dans 1 semaine. Elle fêterait ainsi ses 7 ans. L'hôpital ne pouvait pas se permettre de fêter l'anniversaire de tous ses occupants, mais les infirmiers en pédiatrie, avec l'accord des titulaires, s'arrangeaient toujours pour organiser un petit goûter. Étant donné qu'il était son médecin attitré, on lui demanda s'il voulait apporter quelque chose : des bonbons, du gâteau, des confettis, n'importe quoi. Il certifia qu'il participerait à cette petite organisation, sans préciser comment.  
>Malheureusement, deux jours après, l'état de la petite Angélique s'aggrava dangereusement. Loki avait été affolé lorsque la petite boîte qui lui avait été confiée avait bipé, mais il avait réussit tant bien que mal à la ranimer. Il avait eu si peur de perdre sa patiente. De perdre Angélique. Sa titulaire lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'attacher, car cela ne pouvait lui faire que du mal. Il avait pris sur lui pour paraître plus désinvolte et la rassurer. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : Angélique lui rappelait tellement sa Hela.<p>

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva. Loki ne pouvait assister au petit goûter organisé pour elle, étant à ce moment-là en bloc opératoire. Il participait à une opération sur un jeune garçon de 10 ans, il avait pu presque tout faire seul - sa titulaire semblait avoir confiance en son meilleur élève, et l'intervention n'était pas très compliquée. Il s'appliqua, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Bien évidemment, il rata le goûter, mais fut rassurée par le rapport d'une infirmière. Tout s'était bien passé, la mère d'Angélique avait été ravie, les autres enfants heureux de pouvoir être ensemble pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une autre, et Angélique enchantée par le violoniste qui s'était présenté. Il n'avoua rien, mais il était évident que tous les infirmiers et infirmières avaient découvert la petite anguille qui se cachait sous un rocher. Ou plutôt, le Docteur Loki qui se cachait sous un anonymat futile.

Son absence au goûter n'arrêta pas Loki, il tenait à offrir à la petite Angélique un merveilleux anniversaire. Par ailleurs, il tentait tout pour ne pas penser que s'il le voulait sensationnel, c'est parce qu'il se pourrait que ce soit le dernier de sa courte vie. Il rangeait cette sombre pensée au fond de son esprit, et se dirigea vers la chambre 189. Il était plus d'une heure, la petite dormait paisiblement dans son lit, les rideaux tirés. Il l'observa un moment. La machine à côté d'elle illustrait les battements de son faible cœur. Sur la table à côté d'elle, se trouvait le fameux livre de Saint Exupéry, sûrement un cadeau de sa mère ; un collier de pâtes fabriqué sans nul doute pas un autre enfant, un dessin, quelques bonbons. Il se sentit misérable, en repensant aux innombrables cadeaux qu'il avait eu, en tant que Prince d'Asgard. Loki inspira profondément, il avait lui aussi un cadeau à offrir.

Le médecin alluma la lampe de chevet, et réveilla doucement Angélique. Ce n'était pas une heure pour réveiller une petite fille, mais ça en vaut la peine !  
><strong>« Docteur ? » <strong>La petite jeta un œil à l'horloge. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
>Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire, il ferma à clé la porte de la chambre avant de se poster à côté de son lit. Honnêtement, cela inquiéta un peu la petite fille, mais quelques murmures la rassurèrent très vite.<br>**« Il y a, jeune fille, que je dois t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »**

Avant même qu'elle ne sache ce dont il s'agissait, Angélique affichait un énorme sourire. Son Docteur avait donc pensé à elle ! Rien que cette pensée lui réchauffait son cœur gelé. Elle observait attentivement l'homme, debout à côté d'elle, la moitié de son visage éclairé par la lampe de chevet. Elle attendit.  
>Loki avait longtemps hésité, s'il devait le faire ou non, puis ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait imaginé bien des choses, mais finalement, avait opté pour une chose de simple et d'élégant. Mais surtout quelque chose de magique.<p>

Il tendit sa main devant lui, la désignant à la fillette qui la regarda. Une petite flamme apparut au creux de sa main, faisant sursauter de surprise la petite rêveuse. En moins d'une seconde, ses yeux s'illuminaient, et le reflet de la petite flamme dans ses yeux ajouta au pétillement de joie infinie qu'elle ressentit à ce moment. Elle regardait la petite flamme qui dansait au creux d'une main avec adoration. Loki n'était pas Dieu du feu pour rien, il pouvait bien s'en vanter un peu. Il leva son autre main, et la passa au dessus de la flamme, qui se transforma en une petite luciole. Cette dernière prit directement son envol, se dirigeant vers Angélique, petite lumière pure. Scintillant doucement, la luciole semblait vraiment, vraiment lui plaire. Elle leva doucement la main, et approcha un doigt, voulant toucher la beauté qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Néanmoins, à son contact, la luciole éclata en milles petites lumières, faisant sursauter la fillette. Les lumières filèrent vers le plafond, et explosèrent silencieusement, tel un feu d'artifice. Les paillettes dorées tombaient en cascade autour d'elle, et jamais Loki ne lui avait vu avec un aussi grand sourire. Elle s'émerveillait de ce petit tour dans une joie enfantine. Les paillettes se transformèrent en flocons de neige, contact doux et froid sur ses paumes. Pour le sorcier, ce contact le symbolisait.

Le spectacle n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Loki ne pouvant utiliser trop de magie, mais ces secondes furent les plus belles pour Angélique. La magie, elle existait ! Son rêve se réalisait, là, à quelques jours de sa mort, et cette chance était fantastique. Elle était si heureuse, si heureuse que les petites lumières demeureraient à jamais dans ses yeux - elle en garderait toujours le souvenir, et les chériraient comme jamais elle n'avait chéri quelque chose dans sa courte vie. Elle se tourna vers son Docteur, et rigola.  
><strong>« Vous avez de la neige dans les cheveux ! » <strong>  
>Ni une ni deux, Loki s'empressait de passer une main sur ses cheveux couleur auburn.<p>

Un instant de flottement. Ils se regardaient en silence, à peine éclairés par une lampe de chevet. Les yeux de Loki, si tendres et emplis d'un amour sincère, les yeux d'Angélique, si joyeux et emplis d'une reconnaissance honnête. Leurs sourires, les mêmes, représentaient le lien immortel qui venait de s'établir entre eux. Quelque chose de fort, et de beau. Quelque chose que n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps le Jötunn.  
><strong>« Il semblerait bien que tu avais raison, Angélique. La magie existe vraiment. » <strong>Son sourire s'atténua, il garda un air doux, mais quelque peu plus ferme. **« Tu avais également raison sur le fait qu'elle fait peur. C'est pour cela que je la cache, elle m'est très précieuse et je dois la protéger, tu comprends ? »**  
>Un hochement de tête lui répondit tout de suite. <strong>« Docteur, je vous promets que je ne dirais rien à personne, pas même à maman ! Je garderai le secret, promis !<br>_ Dans ce cas, ce sera notre secret. Merci Angélique. »**

L'enfant ne put tenir bien longtemps, elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Elle se redressa rapidement, et enlaça son docteur en lui répétant inlassablement merci.  
><strong>« Merci ! C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire du monde entier ! » <strong>s'exclama-t-elle.  
><strong>« Ah bon ? Mais, je ne te l'ai pas encore offert. »<strong> lui répondit Loki, un air étonné feint.

Elle recula, très curieuse. L'homme tendit de nouveau la main, et une petite brume verte dévoila un cadeau emballé. La brume verte, il fallait l'avouer, était juste pour l'impressionner un peu plus. En lui souhaitant un très joyeux anniversaire, il lui offrit son cadeau. Toute excitée qu'elle était, l'emballage ne dura pas très longtemps, dévoilant une simple boîte de crayons de couleur. Du moins à première vue. Elle interrogea du regard son médecin, qui lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
><strong>« Seules les personnes qui croient en la magie pourront voir leurs effets. » <strong>fut sa courte explication.  
>Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore leurs effets, Angélique était enchantée par ce cadeau. Elle continua à remercier son bienfaiteur longtemps, semblant faire une overdose de bonheur. C'était véritablement le plus beau cadeau qu'un enfant puisse rêver.<p>

Cet anniversaire fut et restera le plus merveilleux. Et ce sera le dernier.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !<strong>

**Ceci est une réponse à l'activité proposée sur le Forum Francophone présent sur Fanfiction qui consiste à écrire un texte en rapport avec une journée mondiale. Aujourd'hui, 29 Septembre, il s'agit de la Journée mondiale du Cœur, et en hommage à celle-ci, j'ai créé Angélique. Ceci n'est pas un OS, mais une fiction qui sera composée de 3 chapitre. Le deuxième chapitre paraîtra le 17 Octobre, lors de la Journée mondiale du don d'organes et de la greffe, et le troisième chapitre paraîtra le 30 Octobre, lors de la Journée mondiale de la Vie. **

**J'espère que ceci vous plaira, vous touchera, vous fera un peu penser à ces journées mondiales, et que, si c'est le cas, vous m'en ferez part. Je puis vous assurer que je répondrais avec soin à toutes vos reviews, car elles me font extrêmement plaisir.**

**Je tiens à remercier, avant tout, à ma beta-lectrice Waynny pour m'avoir relue, corrigée, et conseillée. Merci !**

**À très bientôt,**

**MlleMau.**

**Prochaine épreuve : Sa Mort. **


End file.
